dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Idra
Idra is a gem-born golem made from crystals. She lives in the mountain by Silvie's Mine, where she has been for thousands of years since the day she was born. She is said to know every secret of the mountain but holds them tight. Unlike Visindy, she doesn't particularly like socializing with outsiders. __TOC__ Past Idra was a part of an ancient civilization of crystal golems who lived deep under the mountains. Unlike her current self she frequently ventured up to the surface. When she was exploring some shallow caves the mountain was struck by a tremor and her paths home disappeared. She never found her way back. In her despair she went into hibernation, waiting for someone from home to find her. Instead, an outsider woke her up, wanting Idra's aid to stop the mountain's tremors which had begun anew. Although apprehensive at first the two became friends and managed to put a stop to the mountain's unrest. The last tremor knocked loose a bit of topaz from the mountain walls. Idra knew it was special and carried it with her for hundreds of years until it grew into another golem: Visindy. Their birth filled her with the determination to live on, even though she may never find her past home. Relationships Idra and [[Visindy|'Visindy']] live together. She acts as a guardian to them and was the one who found them, carrying them as a small topaz for hundreds of years until they had grown into a sentient being. Idra adores Visindy and does not tolerate anyone talking bad about or being mean to them. Though she has a hard time making friends, Idra wishes to befriend Marvel 'as they have similar values. She gave her anonymous gifts without daring to talk to her until they managed to strike up a conversation. Over the years she has had many friends who are now long gone. She mentions the orc who founded the store which Marvel now runs and a miner boy who painted. The one who perhaps holds most importance to her is the outsider who woke her up from her hibernation. Affection Milestones Idra will send you letters after reaching certain Affection milestones. At 200 Affection It has been years since I have put my pen to paper, but since I’ve met you… you have been changing all sorts of things, haven’t you? Instead of merely allowing you to drift into and out of my life, I find myself thinking of you when you are not there. Thus, the letter. How strange it feels to write this, to wonder what you are doing now, to imagine your reaction to my words… I am unaccustomed to thinking of someone far away, but it is not an unpleasant experience. Take care, world-hopper. Idra Gift: 1000 At 300 Affection Today Visindy and I spoke of the mortals we have known, people who had passed from my mind and memory until you reminded me of my forgotten past. I am trying to grasp on to what I know of them. Trying to bring all the thoughts I’d tucked so neatly away out into the open again. Centuries after you have gone, I think Visindy and I will still speak of you, trading remembrances of your words and your smile even when you are nothing but dust. My memory is like an ill-woven net, letting even things I would wish to hold close slip through its holes, but you, world-hopper… I think you will be impossible to forget. Idra Gifts: 2000 + Idra's Totem At 450 Affection I put my pen to paper again. Without you, my mind slides over years and centuries of the same - the stones, the mountain’s heart, Visindy and their friends. Now, I stop to consider the movement of weeks and days. You have so little time, world-hopper. Am I greedy to take so much of it for myself? I wish that you were made of stone, or that stone was as unfeeling as they say, because then I would not so distinctly fear your passing. But it is not only fear - there is joy, too, that of all the too-brief years you possess, you have spent some of them with me. Please, world-hopper, the next time you think of me... come to the mountain and grant me the gift of your time. Idra P.S. Visindy says they want to know if three days feels very much longer than two days to you, or if you can feel the difference between five weeks and four. Gift: Unlocks Chance Machine + Side Quest - Idra the Social Butterfly At 800 Affection ? Gifts: 5000 + 500 + Red Heart Gem Player Birthday 300+ Affection ? Gifts: 5 + 5 + 1,000 + 50 + Idra's Totem Chit Chat Chit-chatting with a NPC will give you a maximum of +1 Affection per day. They will repeat the same sentences over and over but it’s a nice way of getting to know a bit more about Dappervolk and its inhabitants. * ''"You’re back! I… Oh, it is only the world-hopper. For a moment you looked like..." * "I hope you are kind to Visindy. If you are not, I will not be pleased. Or merciful." * "Not many venture this deep into the mountains. What do you seek to find here?" '''High affection: (over 300?) * "I am glad that you did not give up in your attempt to befriend me. If you had… my life would be poorer without you in it." * "World-hopper! You have come to visit me. I do not remember how to be good company, but I will try." Trivia * Her favorite color is gray (like the mountain) and her favorite "food" is rocks, as stated in Visindy's side quest Visindy's Pursuits. Emotions 18-61.png|Neutral 18-102.png|Pleased 18-103.png|Disgruntled Category:NPC Category:Silvie's Mine